


To Fancy an Assassin

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: Arya Stark is a badass assassin, Arya doesn’t need a bed to fuck Gendry, Arya gets to kill Littlefinger all over again, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gendry knows weapons like nobody’s business, Gendry your crush is showing, Gendrya - Freeform, I’m showing my age, Master Assassin Arya, Modern AU, Sex, Smut, The couch will do just fine, Weapons Expert Gendry, because fuck him, becomes sorta real, my little murder babies deserve a HEA, remember lemons, that violence warning is him getting murdered, tw blood, tw murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: The first few years he’d worked as an apprentice in The Faceless’ armory, she’d scared the living hell out of him. There were rumors about her, legends even. Arya Stark was not a woman to mess with. She was a master assassin and fearing her was probably the smartest thing Gendry had ever done.The dumbest was definitely falling in love with her.





	To Fancy an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the wonderful JustAnotherSailorScout for agreeing to beta this little one shot. She’s been so supportive throughout the writing process and her input has been invaluable.  
> I’ve loved Arya/Gendry since the beginning and I probably screamed way too much during their scenes this past season. I wanted to give them a little spotlight while still staying true to their characters. I’m a slut for a modern AU so this is my take for them. I hope everyone who reads enjoys this because it was entirely too much fun to write.

She came into his workroom in the same way she always did.

Deathly silent.

The first few years he’d worked as an apprentice in The Faceless’ armory, she’d scared the living hell out of him. There were rumors about her, legends even. Arya Stark was not a woman to mess with. She was a master assassin and fearing her was probably the smartest thing Gendry had ever done.

The dumbest was definitely falling in love with her.

He’d worked his way up the ranks to become the youngest weapons master in Faceless history. He knew how to craft specific weapons for each assassin in The Faceless’ employ. He knew every piece of equipment in the armory, how to disassemble and reassemble it blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back. He was a purveyor of every kind of instrument of death one could imagine and he loved every moment of it.

But she scared the ever living fuck out of him.

He’d made a special dagger for her during his apprenticeship and ever since, she’d refused to work with any other person in the armory. He saw her before every mission she went on, outfitting her with his very best. When she came back, his workroom was her first port of call. She would turn over the mission specific weaponry she’d been assigned and give him trinkets she’d picked up on her trip. It was always tiny things, a fork she’d pilfered from a Michelin-star restaurant, scraps of stationery from five-star hotels he’d never been to, shards of glass from various objects she’d broken over people’s heads. He’d once asked his master if Arya gave little gifts to everyone when she came back from her missions. His master looked incredulous before commenting that the only thing she’d ever given anyone was a black eye and healthy dose of fear.

He kept all of her gifts in his vault, where only the most precious of his possessions resided.

Through the years, he felt as if they’d grown closer. Arya’s gifts never stopped and she continued to only work with him. He’d asked her once why she refused to work with any of the other armorers. Considering that he’d trained the majority of them, he knew they were more than capable. Arya made a passing remark that she only settled for the best and that was that.

Gendry wasn’t exactly sure when he realized that he was hopelessly in love with this dangerous woman. It was somewhere between uselessly worrying about her when she left his workroom to go on a mission and the feeling of utter relief he felt when she finally returned.

Relief that was almost always tempered with that healthy dose of fear.

“Have you made my weapon yet?”

At the sound of her voice, directly behind him and far closer than he expected, Gendry practically jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”

Arya’s brow was arched when he turned around, a small grin on her face as if she relished the idea of terrifying him. She probably did.

“No, just me,” she quipped. Gendry just stared, unable to draw his gaze away from hers. After a moment, Arya cleared her throat. “My weapon,” she prompted again.

Gendry found himself chuckling at her insistence.

“Just because I’m the only armorer you’ll tolerate doesn’t mean you’re the only person I work with. I’ve got other weapons to make for other people in this organization.”

Arya moved closer to him, uncomfortably close. He was a full head taller than her but when she did things like that, he felt like the tiniest amoeba.

“I am a master assassin. You are a weapons expert. Anything you make for me takes priority over everything else. Now, my weapon, if you please.” At that, she held her hand out as if asking politely for a piece of candy.

Gendry walked over to one of the many work tables lining the walls of the room and placed his hands on the biometric scanners. At once, the tabletop began to rise up to reveal the storage area concealed beneath. From the compartment, he pulled two thin metal rods connected by an even thinner chain. The rods alone were sharp enough to stab should the need arise but the chain was what truly made it deadly.

Arya seemed to love dreaming up weapons that tested Gendry’s ability to create something that could easily be concealed upon one’s person. When she’d brought him the sketch of her garrote wire, two straight rods where handles or rings would normally be, he thought she’d finally been hit on the head one too many times. At her refusal to answer any further questions however, he merely made the weapon to her specifications and awaited her return.

“You know, most of the women who ask for a garrote wire intend to wear it as a bracelet in order to hide it.” As he handed over the two rods, he added, “are you going to tell me how you plan to wrap those rods around your wrist?”

She had the nerve to look at him as though asked the dumbest question on the planet.

“Gendry, when have you ever seen me wear jewelry? Even as a means to hide the instruments of my trade, jewelry is a stupid status symbol I have no use for. So no, I’m not going to tell you how I plan on wrapping these around my wrist because I don’t intend to wrap them around my wrist.”

Before he could question her further, Arya turned to face away from him. He watched as she pulled her shoulder-length hair off the nape of her neck and began arranging it into a bun at the crown of her head. As she twisted the rods through her hair to hold it in place, he realized that in doing so, the deadly chain took on the look of a mere harmless decoration.

She was incredible.

When she turned back around, her hands were splayed as if to say “ta da”. He had to laugh because the entire time he’d spent making the weapon for her, he couldn’t understand just how she planned to conceal it. The answer was right in front him. She never had any intention of concealing it at all. She planned to wear it proudly for the world to see and underestimate.

“Come on, Jaquen wants to see you.”

At the name, Gendry’s blood went cold. One of elusive leaders of The Faceless, Jaquen H’ghar terrified him as much as Arya did. Arya received her assignments from him directly so she saw him more often than anyone else. There were rumors that he was grooming her to take over his role when he decided to retire. If Arya as a master assassin was terrifying, Gendry could only imagine the fear she would inspire as the Master of the master assassins.

“Why would he want to see me? He never bothers with us armorers. Always sends his instructions with an acolyte or a novice.” If Arya could hear the wavering in his voice, she was nice enough not to mention it. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly.

“I learned a long time ago that asking Jaquen anything before he’s ready to tell you is a fool’s endeavor. Just come on, he doesn’t bite.” To Gendry’s absolute shock, Arya then held her hand out to him. It was the first time she had ever initiated contact.

They had hugged once before but he had started it. She’d come back from a mission looking like hell and he’d completely forgotten himself. Before either of them had realized what was happening, his arms had pulled her in until her head rested on his chest. Both frozen with the realization that they were hugging, Gendry had breathlessly asked if it was okay. She’d merely nodded her head and burrowed a bit deeper into his shirt. He wondered how long it had been since someone had hugged her.

Gendry took her hand and followed her from the safety of his workroom. As they walked down through the bowels of the building, he vaguely realized that he would probably follow Arya through the gates of hell, so long as he got to hold her hand while doing so.

* * *

Gendry stared at the man standing in front of him, confusion etched clearly across his features.

“Arya doesn’t need a handler. And even if she did, why would it be me?”

Jaquen chuckled and shook his head before tsk-ing and leveling Gendry with a look that told him his questions were ridiculous. Was condescension something they taught all assassins or did it just come naturally to the two he shared the room with?

“This mission is somewhat more delicate than the ones Arya undertakes. It requires two agents undercover in order to get close to the mark. Arya is the best at her job and you are the best at yours. Pairing the two of you together is the next natural step.” His tone brooked no argument.

Gendry found himself at a loss for words. On one hand, going on a mission with Arya seemed exciting. On the other, he was decidedly not one of the assassins. Sure he’d been trained for field work during his apprenticeship as all were in The Faceless. But his job was weapons. Not necessarily using them.

“Besides,” Jaquen continued, “don’t think we haven’t noticed the affection you two seem to share for one another. That is not only a tool that can be utilized while undercover, it also ensures that the two of you will protect each other quite adequately. You leave in four hours.”

* * *

“I fucking hate wearing suits.”

Gendry tugged at his tie only to have his hand slapped away by his “wife”.

“Stop it, you look quite handsome darling.”

The term of endearment fell easily enough from her lips as she straightened his tie for the umpteenth time since they’d gotten in the back of the limo. Considering that their driver was also a Faceless operative, she didn’t actually have to keep up their cover at the moment. The ease with which she was able to fall into their cover persona, a loving husband and wife who had a penchant for collecting stolen art, was disconcerting. Gendry didn’t want to take her words seriously for fear that they were merely part of the charade. But when he looked into her eyes, forgetting that was all too easy.

“You look beautiful as well.” He watched as her facade faltered for a moment, like his words had hit a nerve. At that, he took her hand and rubbed his finger across the ostentatious diamond engagement ring and wedding band she’d been forced to wear for the mission. “I mean it,” his voice low as he whispered into her ear. “You are beautiful, inside and out.”

“Thank you,” her voice barely above a whisper.

As the car stopped, the mission came back to the forefront of his mind. Museums across Spain had recently been raided and the works were being sold off in a highly exclusive silent auction. Several authenticated sketchbooks from Dali were among the items up for sale and their mark happened to be quite the Dali collector. The mark also happened to be a known sex trafficker which made killing him all the more pleasing.

Arya got out of the car and fluffed her dress a little bit. The auction was formal attire only and Gendry had to admit that she looked like she hated her outfit as much as he hated his own. Clothing hatred aside, she looked like a deadly princess.

“This dress is shit for maneuverability,” she groaned as he offered his arm to her. If nothing else, he was grateful their cover for the night required them to touch each other often for believability. Arya seemed quite fine with it as she tightened her hold on his arm. “At least it’s good for hiding daggers and easy enough to get off.”

Gendry choked on his tongue at the last bit her sentence.

“Maybe my wife shouldn’t talk about getting anything off for the rest of the night. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

Arya snorted beside him and released herself from his hold on the steps of the large estate they’d been taken to. As she stood on the step just above his own so that she was eye-level with him, she leaned in conspiratorially. To anyone watching, they were merely a couple sharing a moment together.

“Maybe my husband should remember that the woman he married doesn’t give a fuck. Besides, I’m sure you can handle whatever I throw at you.”

They continued their ascent up the stairs to the front entrance and, after showing their invitations to the doorman, stepped into the most lavish house Gendry had ever seen.

“Gaudy as fuck,” Arya muttered to herself, causing Gendry to snort the champagne he’d just taken from a tray.

They were led into a grand ballroom filled with about a hundred other people, guests and staff alike. Disguised as an elite fundraiser, the guests would be taken back in small groups to where the artwork was stored and allowed to inspect the items at their leisure. Upon entering their bids for however many items they hoped to acquire into an encrypted iPad, the guests would then return to the ‘fundraiser’. The bidding room was where they intended to complete the mission. It had already been fixed that they would share a group with the mark. If everything went to plan, they would be back at the safe house before dawn.

“Would you like to dance?” Gendry found himself asking the question in a rush before he could stop himself. Quickly, he added, “you know, to get a better scope of the room, exits and all that. Plus we have to find the mark before you can take him out.”

Arya looked up at him as if she could see right through him before grinning widely. She nodded and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. A string quartet was playing off to the side, filling the large room with a soft waltz. As they began to glide across the floor, she looked up at him once more.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” she commented as her eyes scanned the room for the mark. Gendry’s hand on the small of her back pulled her minutely closer.

“I’m sure there are a lot of things you don’t know about me. Such as, I can also do this.” With a flourish, Gendry suddenly spun her out beside him. When she spun back into his arms, he dipped her low. Unable to keep the smile from his face as she extended an arm out behind her, Gendry pulled her back to a standing position.

Once they began to dance again, a small surge of pride fell over him when he noted that she was a bit breathless.

“I wonder what else I don’t know,” she mused as her hand drifted up into his hair. Her touch sent his mind into a tailspin. At least, that’s what he blamed it on when he blurted out,

“You don’t know that I’ve quite fancied you for years.”

Of course, the moment the confession left his mouth, the song ended and they were left standing amongst the other couples waiting for the next one.

Arya’s mouth fell open at his admission. The look on her face didn’t scream repulsion so Gendry held on to that as a shred of hope that she just might feel the same way. As the music started up again, Gendry knew they needed to keep up their cover so he pulled her close once more. After a minute of trying to pass off terrified silence as comfortable silence between a husband and wife, Arya smiled up at him.

“Just so you know, I quite fancy you as well.”

As if someone had just lifted an anvil from his chest, her words allowed him to breathe once more. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy in his life. He stopped in his tracks, not caring at all if they happened to be in the way of other couples dancing around them. This was important.

Suddenly, Arya rose up on her toes and pressed her mouth against his. Nothing had ever tasted quite as sweet as when her tongue ran along the seam of his lips. He opened for her immediately and took the opportunity to twist his tongue around her own. In that instance, Gendry knew he would never be able to drink his fill of her for as long as he lived.

Her nails scratched gently at his scalp as if to massage away any worry that this entire kiss was just a part of their cover.

No. This was definitely real.

And he definitely didn’t want to stop.

So much so that when Arya began to pull away, his body followed her. Her soft laugh as she righted herself on her own two feet sounded like music to his ears.

Suddenly, her eyes cut to someone who had apparently just walked across the room behind him. Arya pulled him closer and started to dance again. With a convincing smile on her face, she whispered,

“On your six, the mark’s just arrived.”

Oh right, the mission.

That was still a thing they had to take care of.

Fuck.

Gendry turned them in their dance so that he could imperceptibly check out the man they would be killing later. Sure enough, there he was, looking even more smarmy than he did in pictures. He was the same height as Gendry but with a thin frame where Gendry was all muscle. His hair was salt and pepper but salt had taken over at the temples. A little mustache and goatee that made him look like a comic book villain completed his look. Even if he didn’t have a contract out on him and he wasn’t a fucking human sex trafficker, Gendry felt that he might still want to kill the man. He just had that look about him that the world would be better off without him in it.

They both tracked him discreetly as he schmoozed around the room. Every time he sidled up next to a woman, Gendry had to hold Arya a little tighter for fear that she would say ‘fuck it’ to the mission and just kill the man in front of everyone. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her.

When the music stopped again, a man came up to inform them that their group would be entering the bidding room shortly. As Gendry led Arya towards the meeting area at the back of the ballroom, he went over the plan in his head

  1. Get the man away from the rest of the group.

  2. Initiate contact.

  3. Arya goes for the kill while Gendry kept a lookout.

  4. Get the fuck out and back to the safe house.




Simple enough.

As soon as the door opened and permitted them access to the various works of art, Arya grabbed his hand and headed straight for the Dali sketchbooks.

“Darling, these sketchbooks would be perfect for our collection. What do you think our bid should be?” She was being intentionally louder than normal in order to attract the attention of the only other Dali aficionado in the room.

It worked, of course

“Might I suggest a bid significantly lower than mine?”

They turned to see the mark standing a few feet away watching them with beady little eyes that turned Gendry’s stomach. Arya smiled up at him and patted his arm affectionately.

“Oh, well it seems we’re going to have a bit of a bidding war on our hands. Forgive me, I didn’t get your name.”

At Arya’s prompting, the man produced a business card from his inside pocket. As he handed it over, he gave Arya a once over: something that didn’t go unnoticed by Gendry.

“Dear dear, where are my manners? Petyr Baelish, purveyor of desires, whatever they may be.”

Gendry had never wanted to roll his eyes and puke at the same time before but it seemed there was a first time for everything.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” he snarked back. Arya lightly slapped him on the chest.

“Love, don’t be rude. This gentleman is a guest just like us. Tell me Mr. Baelish, how do you measure the worth of such priceless items? I’ve studied Dali since I first saw The Persistence Of Memory at MOMA as a child. His work is priceless to me.”

Baelish laughed and stepped more into their space. Gendry instinctively pulled Arya closer.

“Child, everything has a price. If your husband will permit, I would love to show you some of the other pieces I have my eye on.”

Arya grinned like the cat that ate the canary when she met his gaze once more.

“Do you permit darling?” Her tone dripped with sarcasm that seemed entirely lost on Baelish.

“Oh by all means.”

He was surprised when Arya pulled him down for another kiss. This was merely a chaste kiss on the lips but it heated his blood all the same.

As Arya walked off with Baelish, Gendry sent a message to the driver to be ready to go the moment they got out of the building. When he looked back up from his smart watch, Arya and Baelish were nowhere to be seen. How was he supposed to be a lookout when he couldn’t keep up with two of the people he was charged with looking out for?

Gendry looked back to make sure the other couple was still in their own little world. He saw them standing in front of the glass case just inside the door, gazing only at each other. He suppose he understood that a little better now. Focusing back on the mission, he figured making sure Arya didn’t need any help was a good idea.

As soon as Arya caught sight of him, she waved him off. Gendry immediately ducked into a corner so he was out of sight but still able to see everything. What he saw next was equal parts scary and arousing.

Baelish seemed to be busy waxing poetic about something so Arya moved in behind him. She reached up to her hair and pulled out the rods he’d made. Before her hair had time to fall to her shoulders, she jumped into the air. The garrote wire was around Baelish’s neck, Arya’s grip was so tight that Gendry could clearly see it cutting into his throat already. He fell to his knees, gripping at his neck, still trying desperately to grasp at the wire killing him. As he gargled loudly on his own blood, Arya released him. His body collapsed onto the ground with a pleasant thud: however, it was still moving. Gendry watched as Arya pulled him back up to a kneeling position and wondered what she was about to do. His answer came when  Arya placed her hands on both sides of his head. One quick turn and his neck snapped with ease.

Gendry had never been more turned on in his life.

Arya quickly wiped the rods and chain off on her dress, the black hiding the blood quite well. As she arranged her hair back up with the rods, she motioned for him to come over.

“The iPad is over here next to the exit. Let’s make a run for it before that other couple notices anything.” She grabbed his hand again and started for the door but not before typing in a two million dollar bid for the Dali sketchbooks. When he shot her a puzzled glance, she simply shrugged her shoulders. “What? I actually do like Dali. The Faceless is certainly good for it.”

They stepped out of the bidding room with smiles on their faces. Now they needed to get a move on.

Once they found the kitchens, they ran through the staff entrance and into their waiting getaway car. Gone was the limo they’d arrived in, replaced by an unassuming town car that just so happened to be armored to the teeth.

On the way to the safe house, Gendry fought to get his breathing under control. It felt like his body had been injected with pure adrenaline. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt more exhilarated in his life. He wanted to scream with excitement.

Arya, however, was quiet beside him.

Too quiet.

“Arya, are you okay?”

For a moment, he didn’t think she was going to answer. Her silence was deafening. When she finally spoke, it wasn’t to answer his question but to ask one of her own.

“Do you see me differently now?”

Gendry’s brows furrowed in confusion. Why on earth would he see her as anything other than the vengeful goddess he wanted to worship for the rest of his life?

She must have taken his confusion as a yes because she sighed deeply and continued.

“They always do. It’s like seeing me kill a mark changes everything.” When she slid over towards the window, Gendry felt a little bit of his heart slide away with her.

“Hold on a minute, the only thing that changed when I watched you kill that fucker is that I can’t wait to see you do it again.”

Arya’s eyes shot up to his instantly, a wary hopefulness in her gaze.

“What?” Her voice wavered on the lone syllable.

“Seeing you garotte someone with a weapon I made was incredible. And when you snapped his neck? Like, holy shit, do you even know how badass you are? It was easily the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He wasn’t sure how it happened but one second, Arya was sitting next to the window in the car and the next she was straddling his lap pressing her lips against his.

He gripped the skirt of her dress in his hands and pulled her down against the tented trousers of his tux. It was entirely possible that he’d forgotten how to breathe. In the span of the night, kissing Arya had become his favorite thing in the entire world. She slipped her tongue past his lips as her fingers carded through his close-cropped hair. When her nails scratched at his scalp and the back of his neck, Gendry didn’t even bother holding back his groan of pleasure. She just knew exactly where to touch him to make him melt into the warm leather. Were the pressure points to kill a man the same ones to turn him on? Because whatever she was doing was working.

When the car came to a stop outside the safe house, Arya pulled away. Her face and neck were flushed a beautiful shade of pink that he just knew she would never wear if given the choice. Her lips were swollen from their kiss, but he couldn’t chase away the idea that if he could just bite them, that they would look even fuller.

Gendry followed Arya into the safe house and placed his hand on a panel beside the door. As the scanner identified his palm, it activated the house’s security system. Steel plates slid down over all the doors and windows. It would be deactivated by the agent who retrieved them in the morning but until then, they were in for the night.

When Gendry turned around, the sight that greeted him left him speechless.

Arya had her back to him, her dress already unzipped halfway down her back. Skin marred by countless scars was on full display. Gendry watched, entirely entranced, as she finished unzipping the dress. As the small of her back came into view, he got lightheaded. What the fuck was happening?

His breathing sped up when the dress pooled around her feet. The sight of her perfect ass sent his mind into yet another tailspin. Gendry wasn’t sure he could take much more.

Then she turned around.

If Gendry thought Arya’s ass was perfect, he didn’t know the word to describe her tits. He could fit both of them in his palm without even trying. They were pert and tiny and was he drooling?

When Gendry’s eyes finally travelled up her body to her face, he found Arya looking at him expectantly.

“Is this not what this night has been leading to?” Arya’s hands went to her hips, waiting impatiently for his brain to catch up.

As soon as it did though, Gendry couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. Arya came over to him once he’d managed to yank his godforsaken trousers off and pulled him down to her. Her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and he opened instantly. He fought against the urge to just pick her up like a caveman. Gendry knew her well enough to understand that doing so would definitely not go over well.

When Arya made to pull away, Gendry followed. In that moment, he realized just how hopelessly under her spell he’d fallen. He’d follow her to the ends of the earth without a second thought.

Arya broke him from his thoughts as she shoved him down into the couch. Just as well, the bedroom seemed much too far away. She straddled his lap in much the same way she had done in the car. Except for one rather pressing difference. A difference that was pressing against her core in a way that made Gendry’s breath come short.

Gendry had never been particularly great with words but he could usually find something, anything, to say in a given situation. But as she sank down onto him, any remnants of a vocabulary he might have possessed entirely vacated the premises. He stared up at her, hoping that every ounce of respect and adoration he felt for her could be seen in his eyes. She placed a hand on his chest for better leverage, but all he could think about was the fact that her hand rested above his heart.

“Gendry,” her voice was as breathless as he felt, “can you, oh fuck.” Gendry found himself smiling. At least he wasn’t the only one at a loss for words.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” His snark earned him a light slap but she still smiled down at him. As she leaned down over him, just before she pressed her lips to his own again, he heard a whispered,

“Bloody idiot.”

Gendry rolled his hips when her tongue curled around his and swallowed her answering moan. His hands tightened on her waist so he could gain some control. Otherwise, this would all be over too soon. Arya seemed to understand and allowed him to guide her up and down on his cock. It was a small concession in the grand scheme of things but Gendry saw it for what it was.

Trust.

And her trust was worth everything.

Arya’s walls began fluttering around him as her moans became stilted. She started babbling a seemingly incoherent string of words, but perhaps that was because half of them didn’t seem to be in any language he knew. But when she suddenly ground her pelvis down on him, he understood exactly what that meant.

Knowing how close she was, he couldn’t take it in any longer. Gendry grabbed onto her ass and held her just high enough above him that he could slam up into her with the abandon they both so desperately needed. Until that moment, he’d been positive that the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen was her snapping the neck of the mark from earlier. But oh, how wrong he’d been.

Arya coming was, hands down, the most beautiful and perfect gift ever bestowed on his eyes. Her face contorted with pleasure but no sound left her mouth. Gendry watched as her body began to shake in his arms. Small tremors that rippled across her muscles, remnants of a climax that had her body in its grip still. Her face softened above him as she rested her forehead on his own. With her breath fanning across his face and her body still rippling around him, Gendry allowed himself to follow her over the edge. She rolled her hips, coaxing him through his orgasm until his breathing finally slowed back to a semi-normal rate.

After a few moments, Arya lifted herself off of him and sprawled beside him on the couch. Gendry was somewhat surprised, even after everything that had just occurred, when she laid her head on his chest. Tentatively, he pulled her closer with his arm around her shoulders. As he cleared his throat to speak, she reached for a blanket on the back of the couch to cover them with.

“Arya,” he hated the way his voice cracked but she didn’t seem to notice. She merely looked up at him with a gleam in her eye he’d come to recognize as all her.

“Gendry.”

“Um, I know, with our line of work I mean, relationships aren’t really normal or anything. But, well, you know, if you were interested, I would be too.”

Gendry took a large inhale as if that had been the single most difficult string of words he’d ever put together. Perhaps it was.

He didn’t have time to dwell on how ridiculous he’d just sounded as Arya pulled his head down to hers. As their lips met, he poured every ounce of affection he felt for her into his kiss. At the very least, he wanted to ensure that she knew without a doubt she was cared for.

“You’re right,” she whispered against his mouth. “Relationships aren’t exactly normal in our line of work.” Her hand scratched at his stubbled face as she took a deep breath. “I’m not sure if I could ever be in a real relationship though. That’s not me.”

In all honesty, Gendry had fully expected that type of reaction from her. But that didn’t really take the sting out of it.

“But,” she continued, “since this mission was a success, I’m sure Jaquen could be persuaded to assign us to more missions that require a pretend couple.” She fingered the giant rock that still sat on her finger for a second before adding, “You’re the only one I would trust to be my pretend partner.”

Having Arya for ‘pretend’ versus not having her at all?

Easiest decision ever.

“I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter! @27vampyresihm  
> Kudos and comments are everything so pretty please leave them.  
> If you’re a Reylo visiting, I adore you and thank you for following me into another fandom for a second.


End file.
